zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triforce 14
= Bot Requests = Because it will be easier for me to keep track of, please place any bot requests (such as fixing large amounts of links from a page move) here, following a bullet point. Example: * Replace links to ' with ' * Replace links to Template:Minda with Template:The Midna, please. The 00:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) * Replace links to Template:MG5 with a plain old Word Bubble. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) * Replace links to Template:PrincessAgitha with Template:Agitha (could you please make the move before you run the bot though. I'll save it for you to do so there aren't red links all over until then.) --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) * Replace links to Template:HoT87 with a default Word Bubble. --AuronKaizer ' 16:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) * Replace links to Argorok with Argarok. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) * Replace links to Armogohma with Armagohma. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) * Replace links to Template:Wind Mage Master with a Word Bubble. Also, since there's relatively few of them, remove all links to userpage and talk pages as well, please. --Auron'Kaizer ' 05:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *I believe it is okay to ask to move the links from Template:AmazingLink to Template Al. Is that possible? AmazingLink 18:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) * Replace links to Template:LiT with Template:BDL (bit of an odd request, I know.) --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) * Replace links to File:Bongo Bongo.png with File:Bongo Bongo Artwork.png. I'm only human. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Alert? Bot assistance :sorry about that Oni Link 21:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Will do.—'Triforce' ' 14' 04:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Just want to say thanks for getting the bot to do that it would of been very time consuming and problimatic to do manulay myself and in the furutre ill try not to make such simple mistakes (and if i do notcie them sooner) Oni Link 16:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Images Hmm I personally don't see a huge problem with it as they are, but it would be nice to have the others. I don't have a map with the true colors, unfortunately, but if you would want to do it or direct me to one, I could when I get some time.—'Triforce' ' 14' 14:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Alright if you get me them I'll replace them.—'Triforce' ' 14' 03:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Help needed (again) Certainly.—'Triforce' ' 14' 03:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hmm Letter (Link's Awakening) Well on the letter article it would be relevant, but not on the Broom article. Perhaps you mistakenly placed it on the wrong page?—'Triforce' ' 14' 14:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Character images Hey, I was just wondering, how did you get such amazing, clear pics of like Anju, Shikashi, Beggar, Swordsman, etc? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I have an emulator for OoT and MM that I use solely to get images for said games.—'Triforce' ' 14' 13:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RENAME! Um?—'Triforce' ' 14' 03:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to move it and make necessary changes in that case. I can't at the moment, as I'm quite busy working on images.—'Triforce' 14 02:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to get some good ones from MM later.—'Triforce' 14 04:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) A thank you from Neo Tell him not a problem, glad I could help.—'Triforce' 14 01:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Skype About your Shoutbox question: Yes, it runs on all type's of internets. It's free, unless your calling somebody, but we won't be doing that ;)'-- C2' / 18:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) CDO? :CDO, err alphabetical order. It was supposed to be a joke, but so much for that.—'Triforce' 14 01:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe, I got it right off. Good joke. Everybody laugh. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I don't get the joke. Never mind, I think I get the joke. I don't find it at all funny though. Errr, no offense, of course. I just don't find it amusing. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, can't expect everyone to find all of my crappy jokes funny :P—Triforce' ' 14' 12:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, that's MY line! --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In Soviet Russia, line steal you.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Bot request Professor cube? A tweleve fived blocked rubix cube (as opposed to the standard three). And when solving any of them trying to get one side the same colour the same is what your ''not suposed to do Oni Link 19:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) You solve the middle 3x3 section on each side, then you solve the outer middle sections then you do it like a normal 3x3. Oh, and please get a word bubble so you don't have to post all this stuff over and over.—'Triforce' 14 00:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Tips? I saw what you did, and I searched up the Forum. How does this big Zeldapedia Club work? And how can I establish a branch of it? Please? [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 01:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :There's not one big club. You're allowed to make your own club, it just has to be actively editing the mainspace. For example, say the premise of your club was Phantom Hourglass. The club's purpose could be to drastically improve pages related to Phantom Hourglass. You get the pattern.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Freezard/Freezzard I think it has to do with your misingno things.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hero Is there really a point to complaining about a ban after it's over? Just learn from it and be productive.—'Triforce' 14 12:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Template http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AInformation&diff=250716&oldid=250445 an if statement that is always true is useless. Simant (talk) 05:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not always true.—'Triforce' 14 12:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : }|yes}} it is, since it's written wrong. Simant (talk) 01:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Hiatus New Images Bots Vandal An IP vandalized the Zora page. Please ban him. -'Isdrakthül' 21:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Inside the Deku Tree Thanks Thanks for welcoming me. PCE (talk) 09:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Bot :For what purpose? It's sort of complicated.—'Triforce' 14 18:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :You can always add a request at the top of my talk page. I still check it on the occasion, so it would still get done.—'Triforce' 14 12:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Images :I should be able to do that. Do you want the background taken out of it?—'Triforce' 14 12:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess I'm kind of confused. There's already a picture of Mamamu Yan.—'Triforce' 14 13:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I was supposed to tell you